digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Lanate
Smile! }}} has smiled at you! Smiles promote WikiLove and hopefully this one has made your day better. Spread the WikiLove by smiling at someone else, whether it be someone you have had disagreements with in the past or a good friend. Cheers, and Happy editing! } Smile at others by adding to their talk page with a friendly message. Infoboxes I've been working on a replacement template for the Digimon Infoboxes that would automatically categorize Digimon by the inputs to their infobox. There is a little bit more work needed to finish it, which requires coding I'm not sure how to do (so we probably need Ned Scott). The only other problem I can think of with it is that, if multiple infoboxes are on one page, it would categorize them all under the page's name - this might not be a problem, but then again, we might want specific differentiation. If there is a way to categorize a page under a specific name (not just how it's alphabetized, but how it's truly displayed), then that would work. Otherwise, we'd still have to use the old method for multiple form species pages. This template would also only be used with the species articles, and not with character ones. (Though a character version would only require the removal of the category coding). Once we can get this template working, however, I think it would be best to replace the current one with this version.Give a man a fire and he's warm for a day. But set him on fire and he's warm for the rest of his life. 03:53, 15 October 2008 (UTC) Please see User:Maitkarro/DW Data Squad#Agumon My comments: *The Agumon in my galaxy does not have all the listed techs. I don't know if these are all the learnable techs, or just what a wild Agumon has. *As far as I can tell, the D/E just lists the cartesian position in the galaxy, and have no influence on game mechanics *I don't know if the Stat Changes are constant. They do not correspond to the differences in stats listed in the encyclopedia. I want to get that project going too (I'll get Dawn/Dusk done tonight or tomorrow). Do you have the game? Notably, the encyclopedia never lists where a Digimon appears as an enemy, or what it drops. That might be a "checklist" type of thing for us to do, though I remember something about location bestiaries changing, so that's not good. Gamefaqs, then, I guess. We should also start up Command and Ability pages (they are the same as DDA and Dawn-Dusk Traits, really) Command looks like only the G and E commands could be shared, though. Also, the game fully uses the term "Mao", even in the encylopedia entries. Erg. :Eh, I'm placing the restart at User:KrytenKoro/Data Squad Encyclopedia, so I can remember where it is, and so we can keep his version for checking info on. 05:53, June 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Basically, I'm not incredibly attached to "D/E" or "Stat Change", and I'm not sure whether Galaxy info should be combined with Encyclopedia info. 06:00, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :::In places, yeah. I mostly can't stand the lag - this game could have been acceptable without it. ::About the draft, though, what are your thoughts on it? Should we have separate Encyclopedia and Galaxy pages? Should we list the D/E and stat changes? 06:34, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :D/E, if I recall correctly, is "declension" and "elevation". It is literally the cartesian coordinates of the "constellation", and doesn't do anything as far as I can tell. Basically, do you want us to list it because it's part of the profile, or is it okay to leave it out because it's useless? :Stat change is the displayed change in your stats when you change from one Digimon to another. However, it doesn't correspond to the differences in the stats listed in the encyclopedia, so I'm thinking that it is based on what your current stats and level are, making any recording useless. I may be totally wrong, and it may just be because the encyclopedia apparently lists stats for enemy Digimon. 20:20, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Deviate would like some help http://withthewill.net/index.php?topic=2902.1905 Blocks and protections I've undone all the protections that we put up due to edit wars in the past, on the basis that the edit wars are unlikely to come up again, and if they do, the pages can be locked again. There's still quite a few protected pages list , are there any of those that we want to unlock. Also, for blocks. Although I don't really know of any mis-given blocks, I think it might be nice to declare a general amnesty, give people a second chance (or third, or twelfth for some of them), excluding the ones that are obvious vandalism-only accounts, or have unacceptable names. Would you be agreeable to this, and if so, could I do it as a thanksgiving or halloween type of thing? Or perhaps some other day? 19:40, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hey, I'm Ansem, Ansem the Awesome. I'm new and I was hoping that I could get some help. Thanx! User:Ansem The Awesome Toei images I'm working on converting and updating all the ones I have. I'm going to upload the lot on imgur when I'm done, and if there's still more left to do after that, I can deal with those, but would you help upload the actual images? Even where they're already existing, they're going to need to be uploaded over the current versions. 01:14, August 14, 2011 (UTC) :Also, I got this. We need to credit Erry of KHwiki.net on them. 06:01, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Crest/Digi-Egg/Spirit images Considering how widely each of these is used, would you be amenable to us using a template to handle which images or links are displayed? Something like: <> would give a link to the Crest of Hope, and <> would place the image, with a width of 200px. 15:39, August 18, 2011 (UTC) :Sounds good. Lanate (talk) 22:36, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Quick Request Hey, I was wondering if you could remove this file - http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/File:001.jpg I scanned and uploaded but forgot to change the name. I already re-upped with correct file name - http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Beelzemon_%28Bluster_Mode%29_DT-64_%28DT%29.jpg Thanks! -Anthonymm 06:26, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Category, Species, and whatever Lost Evolution uses Digimon Life has a "Category" (種類) for each Digimon, and Jintrix has a "Species" (種族). I believe Lost Evolution also uses Category. Especially since Life covers all the contents of the Dictionary, we can add most of these. I'd like to add them to the infobox template, as well as start a subsection of "Type" on the creature page (after all, they are basically broader archetypes, that's all). 01:19, August 24, 2011 (UTC) :Sounds good. Which infobox are we using though? We're phasing out the Template:Digimon Infobox soon for an improved version, right? Lanate (talk) 07:46, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ::I've been thinking about that. Originally, I planned to code the infobox so that it would auto-categorize the pages. However, that won't work unless we stop merging mode Digimon into one article. We could split them all up and use see alsos to link them. 14:26, August 27, 2011 (UTC) :::Would it be too much trouble? I mean, we could keep our current system and just continue categorizing ourselves. Lanate (talk) 17:39, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, there's two ways about it. On one hand, we have a lot of cases where the infobox doesn't match the cats, and we often have issues with people misinterpreting how the pages are merged, and trying to add Chaosdramon or HiMugendramon to Machinedramon's article. On the other, we'd have to do another run at splitting, and we'd have to clean up the infoboxes as we do them. ::I think, as a permanent goal, that splitting the pages would be a better option. However, it would be a meaningful bit of work, and we'd need to go through the redirects too. On the other hand, it would be a good time to set up Galleries, and clean up the various links (for example, "Digital World", "DigiCore", and "Network" need to be linked in most profiles). It can wait, though, as we definitely have more important projects to finish first (the gallery project, the dictionary project, the episode project, and the dear lord card project). 17:51, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Jintrix level-equivalents and armies Jintrix organizes each set by Species, then Level/level-equivalent, then Japanese name, with a few exceptions. The levels or level-equivalents are given by the design of the name bar. It also lists several armies in the same box it lists groups in: "Blue Flare", "Xros Heart", "Twilight", and "Bagra Army", of course, but also "Dark Masters", "Net Keeper", and "Crack Team". I'm assuming we don't want to treat these armies as franchise-wide groupings, although Net Keeper and Crack Team are mentioned in the species profiles. Do we want to make pages for these organizations, then? Also, can we start adding the level-equivalents as refs to the Xros Digimon pages? 02:17, August 25, 2011 (UTC) :Go ahead. Lanate (talk) 07:46, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Huh, it turns out that Dark Masters is a colored group name like Big Death-Stars and the Royal Knights. So...yeah. (Also, Crimson Mode is marked as a Royal Knight). 14:27, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Mervamon/Minervamon Uh got a question sorry about the Apollomon page i didn't see the week ban thing till after i edited. But wouldn't Mervamon digivolve into Minervamon? Mervamon's level is Ultimate and Minervamon's is Mega. JUST WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM!!-Ghost-Bro 05:49, August 29, 2011 (UTC) ~~ :Nope. It's pretty explicit that Minervamon is supposed to digivolve to Mervamon, by both profile and the Jintrix Minervamon card. Lanate (talk) 05:53, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Buter Mervamon's an Ultimate Level digimon... That goes against the basics of Digivolution. JUST WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM!!-Ghost-Bro 05:57, August 29, 2011 (UTC) :But that's what's given. We're not going to argue with what's been spelled out several times using speculation. It's canon info. Lanate (talk) 06:00, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Ever think maybe they got it wrong with the levels. That can happen. JUST WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM!!-Ghost-Bro 06:02, August 29, 2011 (UTC) :If they did, then we haven't seen otherwise as to what else they might be. Like I said, we're using canon info, which always trumps speculation. Lanate (talk) 06:07, August 29, 2011 (UTC) So if i made up a card that looked official and said that say Agumon digivolves into a new form of Greymon you'd believe it? Wow the admins here will believe anything. MEGA'S DIGIVOLVING INTO ULTIMATES MAKE NO FRIGGIN SENSE!!!! :No I wouldn't. But if you showed me an official source, like card 3-037 from Digimon Jintrix that states that Minervamon digivolves to Mervamon, or from an official profile, which states that Mervamon is a Minervamon who has matured and amassed experience, then I'd believe you. It's what's been given. Reichmon? This box uses Japanese text, at least, despite reports that the toy wasn't released in Japan. It also has romanized names for the four forms. 02:32, August 30, 2011 (UTC) :Looks like a HK release or something along those lines. Lanate (talk) 21:02, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Kamemon Could you take a look at Kamemon's Data Squad article? 19:42, September 4, 2011 (UTC) :sourced what attacks I could. Lanate (talk) 21:02, September 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Coolio. Are you planning on doing Data Squad anytime soon? Would it be possible to clean up the fiction sections, too? Also, should it be Guappa or Gwappa? 21:54, September 4, 2011 (UTC) :::Not really. Data Squad's one of my least favorite seasons. It's Guappa in the video game, which is the only place I could find it. Kamemon has attacks too, but I can't find any gameplay videos. Lanate (talk) 22:13, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Hihi Sorry about that. Just say my name if I don't respond, so I can hear the ping. 04:43, September 6, 2011 (UTC) I apologize For losing my temper at that anon. Sorry. 13:41, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Featured Article It's late again... ''Tailed'' ''Fox'' 02:38, September 11, 2011 (UTC) :I'm sorry. I don't actually do anything for the FA. Lanate (talk) 04:16, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Character page Other Forms Wer're going to need to clean this up. I suggest we split it into three sections: *Other Forms Lv2 *DigiXroses Lv2 *Partners (or Symbiotes, whatever) Lv2 Then within those we list the other forms as Lv3, with alternating colors as we always do. For those with DigiXroses covered on other pages, we use a targeted main link to the other page with the l1 to do it back to the army name. Sound good? 18:26, September 21, 2011 (UTC) :Yes. Lanate (talk) 03:15, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Discussion last night Soooo...my computer got accidentally restarted this morning, and I lost the discussion we had last night. Would you happen to have a log of it? 19:05, October 1, 2011 (UTC) :Unfortunately, no. Was there something in particular you wanted? Lanate (talk) 03:36, October 2, 2011 (UTC) image upload Yo, I am a newly signed-in contributor Servent to the ShadowFiends, hi. I have a lot of Digimon Frontier Analyser images (basically, all of them), I titled them to follow the image format (ex. DigiAnalyserFrontier-Airdramon); but when I tried to upload them, a permission error popped-up. I got the images from my hard-drive (directly from the episodes), so I don't know how the licence is, or how to upload the photos, can you shed some light? Servent to the ShadowFiends 02:33, October 10, 2011 (UTC)Servent to the ShadowFiends :To prevent image spam, new users require a waiting period in order to upload images. It's not our policy, but Wikia itself's, and there's nothing an admin can do to override it, so unfortunately, you have to wait. Lanate (talk) 03:44, October 10, 2011 (UTC) out of new user curiosity, do you know how long? Where the hell did you go?! The Judeo-christian thing, as well as others I found a way to post that list of notices so that it simply can't be ignored, but also doesn't make the wiki ugly to readers. This should also make it so that we can remove those notices from all the angel/demon pages. From what I've heard, it would also be possible to make certain notices pop up depending on the page in question, so we could also separate frequent but page-specific errors into separate bubbles, and we can do this for all future "arg why won't they stop making stupid changes" issues. 20:21, November 8, 2011 (UTC) :Looks nice~ Lanate (talk) 06:53, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Fan art Okay, we need to figure out an easy way for users to credit fanart. A simple template like the old wikipedia one would work, I think, as long as it provides: #Where the image is to be used #Who created it #Proof of permission to use Do you think we should forbid unused or badly named fanart, as well? 22:53, November 9, 2011 (UTC) :Yes. Lanate (talk) 06:53, November 18, 2011 (UTC) When you ge the time Could you craft the note for Arresterdramon's Spin Caliper/Spin Caliber? Also, can you look at this, this, this, this, this, and this? Bwahaha. 18:06, November 28, 2011 (UTC) "Name and design" Please see this. People are unhappy with my addition to VenomMyotismon's page in particular, but I feel that if the complaint applies there, it applies pretty much everywhere. Do you feel we should qualify all of the non-explicit sources (pretty much all of them) with "probably derived from", or do you think that it is acceptable as it is? Since the phrasing was my creation, I would be willing to carry out the necessary corrections. 21:28, November 29, 2011 (UTC) :I don't see the problem when every other fansite, from DMA to Megchan and Wikimon, makes the same claims without proof... If it gets them to shut up then change the working to include some sort of probably, as long as the probability also includes the name as well. Lanate (talk) 00:35, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Splashmon If we're saying the tiger form was a slide, then what was the DigiXros? 15:46, December 1, 2011 (UTC) :If we're considering the tiger form the Darkness Mode, then there's almost two Darkness Modes then: the tiger-only Darkness Mode from the profile and the super-buffed up Splashmon after he DigiXrosed with the Drippin. I just sorta merged the two. Lanate (talk) 15:48, December 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeahhh..so I guess we can argue it as the buffed up form was like his "true disguised state", and that releasing all the Drippin is what had made him smaller? So then we probably need an image of the large form for the Darkness Mode infobox. Do we want to call it "Fake form"? ::Also: Do we want to split the Splashmon image as done on wikimon? I mean, technically we're using the official art, but it really gets in the way of actually knowing which character is being talked about. 15:55, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Toy digivolutions I think we should simplify toy cites for characters like Cherubimon or Rhihimon to simply use the published name of the toy, as with the DXFS cites. 16:38, December 10, 2011 (UTC) If you want Vol. 1 and 2 E-mail me or ping me on the IRC at night so I can mail them to you. My siblings don't want them, and the people who asked me to order them (*ahem*) said they don't need them. 04:52, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Smile! Ryo205 has smiled at you! Smiles promote WikiLove and hopefully this one has made your day better. Spread the WikiLove by smiling at someone else, whether it be someone you have had disagreements with in the past or a good friend. Cheers, and Happy editing! Smile at others by adding to their talk page with a friendly message. Questions Lanate, I have some questions. See the links so that you may know what it's about: *Here, what do you think? *Here, do we consider Enhancement Absorbent as a kind of evoulution/Digivolution? *And here, seeing all the mess that this has become, is it still convenient to cover all the DigiXroses on a list? Why don't we cover them on the pages of the Core Units, like we do with the Xros Ups? The only problem would be GrandGeneramon, as he doesn't seem to have an apparent Core Unit and may need his own page, and maybe "Nene + Shademon", as she keeps Nene's appearance but seems to be controlled by Shademon. There's also the Millenniummon thing. *Also, what is so wrong about duplicate coverage of the same character? If it's so wrong, why don't create a page for that form? I don't like the idea of covering a main character (or form) in a list of characters. *And for last thing, KrytenKoro wants you to see this. G-SANtos 03:02, December 21, 2011 (UTC) **Answered there. **Answered there. **I don't know what the proper way to move it is. I think that's better than what we had before though. **Answered there. **Answered there. ::Lanate (talk) 04:59, December 21, 2011 (UTC) :What is better than we had before? The all-DigiXroses-in-a-single-list, or all the DigiXroses in the Core Unit's page? G-SANtos 19:43, December 25, 2011 (UTC) :Please, answer my question. And also there's a question that KrytenKoro hasn't answered until now. "Also, Rainmon gave me permission to use the screencaps that he posts on his blog. However, they are from KSB, the other channel, besides TV Asahi, that airs Hunters. Do the screenshots need to be from TV Asahi?" Can you answer this to me? G-SANtos 23:18, December 27, 2011 (UTC) ::It wouldn't be specifically wrong, but it's actually a lot easier to simply get the mkv raws/subs from zero raws or wild bunch. VLC will let you take instant screenshots, so they'll have exactly the dimensions and quality we want them to. 04:44, December 28, 2011 (UTC) :More things: :*Here, do you know what's our source for the names? :*Do you know about these? :*Here, I hontestly think it's idiocy. :*Here, this situation is different from previous cases. :*It's about the DigiXroses: Wouldn't it better if all covered all of them on their Core Unit's pages? I mean, given that Evolution has such a small role in XW (like, not being the main form of power-up), and that XW's Digimon were originally designed specifically for DigiXros, I think it's implied that the DigiXroses are their evolutives lines and that it wouldn't be wrong for us to consider them as such. ::The only problem would be GrandGeneramon and Millenniumon, who are mindless beasts with no Core Unit (unless you count that Dorbickmon forms GrandGeneramon's head, but I don't think it's actually relevant), which should probably be covered in the list of characters, like Omegamon and Susanoomon currently are. 14:39, February 22, 2012 (UTC) ::On the topic of Omegamon and Susanoomon, the news for episodes 74/75 could be grounds to move them to Takuya and Agumon's pages. ::For DigiXroses—beyond the Shoutmon line, determining the "core unit" is a lot of speculation, and stuff like DarknessBagramon turns it into a wash. Then you have stuff like the "Shoutmon +'s", where Shoutmon appears to be the mover and speaker, but the profiles explicitly say that Shoutmon is a meatsack and that the Xros belongs to whichever teammate forms the weapon. Given that the franchise itself is so unclear on what makes a core unit...besides "being the core unit", I don't think we can reliably classify those. 16:43, February 22, 2012 (UTC) :::Yes, I know the Omegamon and Susanoomon's condition, I saw that edit comment the other day. :::Also, about DarknessBagramon: Why do we call "DarknessBagramon (DarkKnightmon)" this way? He's still referred to as DarkKnightmon, and is formed by a Darkness Loader. Shouldn't we assume his name as "DarkKnightmon Darkness Mode (Bagramon)"? :::And "Core Unit": In Disc Zone, Greymon (or MailBirdramon, can't remember which) even refers to Shoutmon as the Core of his team's DigiXros, so i think it's to be assumed that Core Unit is whoever controls the form. 19:17, February 22, 2012 (UTC) ::::I do not believe it's correct that DarknessBagramon was called DarkKnightmon, especially since that's not true for the asahi stuff. Can you provide quotes? If it's just informal (not an analyzer or something), that doesn't really imply it's not DarknessBagramon—after all, Wendigomon is called Kokomon in the Adventure movies. ::::Beyond Shoutmon (and again, the profiles contradict that for the + Xroses), determining core units is speculation. I have no objection to moving the Shoutmon X stuff to his page, but most other Xroses are either indeterminate, or balanced. 19:39, February 22, 2012 (UTC) ::You know, you said that Shoutmon is the mover and speaker but the Xros belongs to the teammate, and thus we can't cover them on his page, then you say we can move the X- series to his page. Your know you're contradicting yourself? This contradiction is called X2. Profile-wise, Shoutmon is just the mover and speaker for Ballistamon's armor. So, what's your solution now? 00:24, February 23, 2012 (UTC)/22:24, February 22, 2012 (Brasília, summertime) :::First off, calm down, no one's attacking you. Second off, my solution is as it always was: leave any DigiXros that is not explicitly a single character's form (like the Darkness Modes) on the list of characters page. That way, we don't have to pick and choose between which serial's interpratation's of a core unit, do we use. 02:05, February 23, 2012 (UTC) ::::Then, don't assume the Core Unit, organize by the dominant mind. 11:44, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Collections Are you sure that it was the best solution? I prefer the pages with the names that they had. It seems simpler to type. And there's also the suggestion that someone gave of listing as Taiki Kudou/Collection. I think either of them is better than typing "List of Digimon Hunters Collections/(Hunter's name)". And Happy Christmas. G-SANtos 19:43, December 25, 2011 (UTC) :I don't see any problems with however we name the lists, as long as it's consistent, but either way, we're going to have to clean up an awful lot of links afterward. Also, G-SANtos: when you create the army/collection redirects, could you make sure to start a section on the page so that people know there's something that needs to be expanded? 20:24, December 25, 2011 (UTC) ::I didn't like the old solution because they, in terms of organization, were list pages spread across different names. They just didn't seem like good organization. If people don't like it, you can revert it; I'm not willing to fight over it. You can do the other method as well if you want. I just felt that the previous naming method looked bad from an organization standpoint. Lanate (talk) 20:41, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Reynoman and Digimon Catapult We need to come to a decision on two things. First off, Reynoman's fan fiction is apparently taking the articles from the Power Rangers wiki and replacing all the names. Is this allowed? Secondly, we need to decide what we will be calling the Dorulumon Xros in XW54. 19:13, December 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Also, about our policy of showing the depiction of the character exactly as it appeared. ::I have no qualms about thie for Toei and video games, but for manga, I want to know if it would be possible to use other images where possible. Not only are manga images usually colorless, bland, and a bit fuzzy or otherwise low-quality, but we nearly always rely on other people's scans for these, rather than being able to get the images directly from the source. Would you be amenable to allowing Toei or video game images to replace manga art, where available? ::If so, would you want this also done for , or not? 15:44, January 3, 2012 (UTC) :::Personally, I would prefer to keep using the manga images for manga-only characters. What if some reader seeing anime art mistakenly thinks they are in the anime? Our objective is to be informative, not misleading. G-SANtos 16:43, January 3, 2012 (UTC) ::::I don't think that that misconception would be very major, seeing as the sections would immediately say something like "Is a member of X army in the manga". Also, I think that the information provided by a clear, colored picture would outweight that. However, I'm leaving the choice to you, Lanate. 17:27, January 3, 2012 (UTC) :I was just saying what I think. And besides, maybe some people don't pay attention in the text. And also, for some reason I thjnk that using anime/game images on manga-only characters would be the same as using Bandai art on a Toei character. :However, there are cases where a non-manga image for that character may not ever be available to depict it exactly as it was, i.e., ZeedMillenniummon. The ZeedMillenniummon from the manga has no restriction chains, unlike others from its species. G-SANtos 18:28, January 3, 2012 (UTC) :I typically like exact depictions, even if we're using other people's scans. I'm willing to follow where you go on this though. :I don't know what we can do. We can delete the pages, but if the fanfiction originated in a wiki space, it's technically covered under CC-BY-SA. I wouldn't mind a little self-policing and deleting though. Lanate (talk) 03:18, January 11, 2012 (UTC) ::In that case, do we want to revise our policy on "cleaning" manga scans? 08:14, January 11, 2012 (UTC) :::If we allow Toei art or game images on manga-only characters, then we should allow Bandai art for Toei characters that haven't had their Toei arts published, because Toei Digimon are nearly always the same as Bandai ones, only XW has this recolor thing for many Digimon. 12:52, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Celestial Digimon KrytenKoro, while seeming well-meaning, appears unusually adamant on forcibly adding the Ofanimon Falldown Mode to this article. This is illogical and unnecessary - this page is a redirect from the Frontier versions of the three, and should not cover the entire franchise. :The Falldown mode has not shown any connection with the other two Celestial Digimon, unlike Evil Cherubimon, and thus should probably not be included here. Do you this user well enough to explain this to him? I would myself approach him, but as he seems reluctant to allow almost anyone here to contribute to articles without his explicit approval, I don't know how that would work out. ::You yourself did suggest on the talk page to "keep it to those Digimon who have been explicitly cited as part of this group", which he has obviously disagreed with. I don't get his line of thinking, really: If it's already mentioned in detail on the main page, where it properly belongs, why does it have to be added on the Celestial Digimon page? Alex68 01:53, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Ofanimon: Falldown Mode has been officially named a member of the Celestial Digimon, so it deserves a mention. Lanate (talk) 03:18, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Groups Considering that a lot of the info in the Group articles is a repeat of the info in the Species article, should we reorganize those articles to be more like Seadramon-species? If we want to keep coverage of individual members story appearances, would it be better to organize it like the Head Officers section on Bagra Army, with each iteration of the group's members being organized by timeline, not species? These are just ideas. 22:01, January 17, 2012 (UTC) :I think that works better. Lanate (talk) 09:27, January 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Okay, the main issue I am seeing with this is that I can't think of a way to represent the cards and stats of the group-version of a Digimon. However, that's a small quibble compared to how much nicer the page is (and easier to maintain)...and really, the most useful version in my mind would be to have a note on the main species page that marks off certain stats or evolutions as "in this group, not in this group". Similar to how zeldawiki.org does with theirs, and we could use a digivice icon as the image. However, this does open a whole mess of beans...It's up to you whether we try implementing this, or just go back to the old system.14:57, January 19, 2012 (UTC) :Solution: Groups list the members in tables (see Deva). This way, there's still a quick reference for the group-stats they have, and if we decide to keep the stats and cards listed here, it can be done easily as an extra "Stats" column. :Anyway, tell me whether you're okay with the new format for Deva and Olympus Twelve, because if you are I plan on rolling that out shortly. 17:49, January 19, 2012 (UTC) ::I like it. ::For the others, do you think there could be tabs? Like, we can have an overall species tab for Azulongmon, a Four Great Dragons tab, and a Digimon Sovereign tab? Lanate (talk) 02:29, January 20, 2012 (UTC) :::Sorry for late reply. I'm not quite sure what you mean by this. 05:05, February 5, 2012 (UTC) ::::Like, we can tab the infobox so that the default position shows the entire species' stats and a specific tab will show the specific group stats. Lanate (talk) 06:25, February 5, 2012 (UTC) :::::Yeah, that seems doable (leave a reminder on my talk page so I don't forget, please). Do we want to mark the attacks, too? 07:57, February 5, 2012 (UTC) New admin? I think a few editors here probably deserve adminship by now (G-Santos and Ryo205), but we can discuss that if you want. Of a more pressing matter, NekoHaruko from the WtW forums has said she would be willing to patrol through our images for all violating fanart. If we give her the admin flag, she can delete it for us as well, but she's said she'd still be willing to just mark the images for removal if you're not comfortable with that. Let me know on the IRC when you get the chance. 03:10, January 21, 2012 (UTC) User:201.87.144.75 Read this. What do you think? Did I exaggerate on banning him, or was a ban necessary? 12:52, January 23, 2012 (UTC) :I think it would have been fine to leave him unbanned permanently. For basic stuff like that, a week or a month block usually makes them forget the place. Lanate (talk) 09:16, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Image policy What's our image policy for names of screenshots from anime Openings and games? 20:22, January 24, 2012 (UTC) :We don't have one at the moment. Lanate (talk) 09:16, January 25, 2012 (UTC) ::How do I name manga scans from extra pages? 21:52, February 12, 2012 (UTC) :::Please answer me, I need this info for an article. 20:57, February 16, 2012 (UTC) ::::Please, I need this for the article. 20:45, February 17, 2012 (UTC) ::At this point, I guess just make something up that makes sense and is consistent. For the page number, use E1 or something. 21:58, February 17, 2012 (UTC) :::My concern is because Lycamon, Panimon, and Hermmon use "S8", which conflicts with special chapters. I think I'll use a scheme like "XW-V1 01" for now. 22:10, February 17, 2012 (UTC) ::::They use S8 because they were included in Volume 8's special chapter. In theory, the special chapters could also be reorganized sequentially, like S1, S2, S3 instead. Lanate (talk) 04:08, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Request Hey fellow User! Can you please take a look at my new blog. Here's a link Top 10 Best Digimon Couples and Reasons. Thank you in advanced. Pikatwig 00:27, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Rockmon Please, read this. ''Tailed'' ''Fox'' 22:16, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Name/design derivation when dealing with fan-contest winners. Since they often change the names and designs when canonizing these Digimon, how much should we go into the original fan designs? Especially stuff like Kabuterimon, whose fan submission was a character from Mega Man. 01:38, March 1, 2012 (UTC) :It's part of the character's history. Something like, the original design was based off of xxx or something? Lanate (talk) 03:29, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Happy Marc This makes me feel conflicted about the whole situation: on one hand, we can't let him insert false information everywhere. On the other, he doesn't actually mean harm. I'm trying to get him and his mother to show up on the IRC so we can get him to understand the Fan:/User: situation. I'm not sure what else to do, honestly. 18:20, March 3, 2012 (UTC) :IRC would be nice; if you can wing it, I'll back you up if you send me an email or something. Lanate (talk) 22:04, March 3, 2012 (UTC) My source Is here. Lambosan 22:07, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Wormmon How come we're listing the pictures for Wormmon's V-mon based forms? 07:31, March 4, 2012 (UTC) :My personal preference for form-based main links. I just think that, if you just wanted a quick glance over all of the forms Wormmon takes, it wouldn't hurt to have pictures of those forms even if the actual content is on another page. Lanate (talk) 07:39, March 4, 2012 (UTC) (Xros Wars), (Hunters), (Xros Wars manga), (Generals)? Okay, so now that we know all three seasons of Xros Wars are treated as one series, we need to detangle how we've done parsers for them. I think it would make most sense to prioritize (Xros Wars) > (Generals) > (Hunters) > (Xros Wars manga), but there's an argument to be made for shunting a (Xros Wars) to (Generals) or (Hunters) in order to avoid using (Xros Wars manga). What do you think? 19:25, April 4, 2012 (UTC) :I started the (Hunters) thing because there was already a Dobermon (Xros Wars) in the manga, which is also considered (Xros Wars), while (Hunters) was considered a different series. We may need to move Dobermon (Hunters) back to Dobermon (Xros Wars) and list Blue Flare's Dobermon as Dobermon (Xros Wars manga). 01:36, April 5, 2012 (UTC)/22:36, April 4, 2012 (Brasília) ::I agree with G-SANtos. I don't mind (Xros Wars manga) to be honest. Lanate (talk) 04:28, April 5, 2012 (UTC) :::Just to get clarification, Lanate: Do you mean that it would be "Mervamon (Generals)", Wizardmon (Xros Wars manga)", despite there not being conflicts with any Xros Wars characters? 18:18, April 5, 2012 (UTC) ::::If that's what you mean, I'm against it. In my opinion, these kind of thing should be done only when there's something that could conflict, like , and , or else we should move Veemon (Adventure), Wormmon (Adventure), etc. into X (Adventure 02), and YukimiBotamon (Adventure) into YukimiBotamon (Adventure 02 manhua) or YukimiBotamon (Adventure 02 manga). 18:58, April 14, 2012 (UTC)—Last change at 19:06, April 14, 2012 (UTC) :::::There should only be a move when there's a conflict like the above LadyDevimon example. Lanate (talk) 19:09, April 14, 2012 (UTC) ::So, just to make sure we're all on the same page: #Use (Generals)/(Hunter)/(Xros Wars manga) as appropriate if there are multiple characters (meaningful roles or army members) for a certain species. #Otherwise, use (Xros Wars) across the board. All in favor? 19:32, April 14, 2012 (UTC) :Yes. Lanate (talk) 15:56, April 27, 2012 (UTC) DNA Hi i was wondering where you got your information on the digimon like angewomon and magna angemon i hae watched all the shows and i dont recall ever seeing Aquilamon and gatomon dna digivolve into angewomon and same goes for anklomon and angemon turnng into magna angemon so i was hoping that you could change that because i belive that this is false :Look at the citations, they are from Tag Tamers. 02:55, April 23, 2012 (UTC)/23:55, April 22, 2012 (Brasília) Character articles Merge description and appearance and personality (with techniques), split off "fiction"/"synopsis"? 05:49, April 27, 2012 (UTC) :I'm not sure what you mean. Digimon characters should follow Agumon (Adventure), human characters, Taichi "Tai" Kamiya, and human characters with other forms, Tommy Himi. Lanate (talk) 15:56, April 27, 2012 (UTC) ::Right now, most of the character articles have the attacks listed under "description", along with the synopsis. This is especially problematic for inserting headers to demarcate multiple continuities, like the Xros Wars manga and anime. What Agumon has is them in personality. What I am suggesting is, "Personality", "Appearance", and attacks be merged and renamed "Description", and the current "Description" be renamed to something like "Fiction" or "Synopsis". Basically, what Agumon has now except the headers are named differently. 03:25, April 28, 2012 (UTC) :::Sure, that's fine. I mean, originally I had something like that but I think I was overruled or something along the way? Did I ever really merge the synopsis and attacks sections? Lanate (talk) 03:34, April 28, 2012 (UTC) ::::I don't even know, and I'm sure whatever issues we have were due to my own stupidity. Okay, I'll inform dalek and G-SANtos. 06:13, April 28, 2012 (UTC) World Championship KrytenKoro told me to ask you about this, so I just copied what I wrote on his talk page onto here. Anyways, in Digimon World Championship, there are some digivolutions that are activated simply by passing time, like from Nyaromon to Renamon. Since there is zero player activity required to get this evolution, wouldn't it would count as a game-influenced evolution? Should these digivolutions be placed on the main list? Reversinator 21:20, May 20, 2012 (UTC) :My opinion is that they're still gameplay-influenced Digivolutions. Lanate (talk) 00:53, May 21, 2012 (UTC) ::So what about the digivolutions of the protagonists' digimon in World Dawn/Dusk? What's the difference between the two? Reversinator 02:35, May 21, 2012 (UTC) :::Story-influenced vs. gameplay-influenced. Lanate (talk) 02:44, May 21, 2012 (UTC) VA template on list of Frontier characters So, what's the plan with the template? Are we discarding it, or did we want to use it on the Frontier page? 15:08, June 7, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry, I just realized I needed to add some things to it. Lanate (talk) 20:02, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Founder Info Hello! Can you tell me who the founder is? I just have something to say. More of a request. Thanks! No.--DeltaOmegaSigma :The first edit I can find is 67.37.190.167. 03:13, June 18, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks -DeltaOmegaSigma Question.. Who's your favorite digimon?I'm probably wasting your time....-Vanfalco4ever Request From Me Hello again. Can you add a chat for this wiki at least? There may be a few editors, but it will be much easier chatting than typing the whole thing on some admins message wall. Thanks. -DeltaOmegaSigma :We already have an IRC. 13:41, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Digimon Infobox I made a draft of a revised infobox, incorporating a lot of the lessons of khwiki and cutting out a lot of seemingly unneeded cruft. It is currently active at Agumon and Shoutmon, and I've put a list of changes on it's talk page. Is this redesign worth pursuing? 15:41, June 21, 2012 (UTC) :I need some time to think about this, but here's my thoughts so far: :#The rounded edges... don't really work, I feel. I'd honestly prefer the sharper corners. :#The cards should probably be manually entered, considering the fact that we target subspecies under the same name. :#I think the romaji section's a little overkill, and I like our old way of putting Name (katakana JapName) at the head of the infobox better. :#I'm not quite sure how I feel about center justification. :I like the overall design, but I need to get used to it first to see what I actually don't like and what is just a product of me disliking change. Lanate (talk) 18:51, June 21, 2012 (UTC) ::The template has been revised per the first three corrections. 19:37, June 21, 2012 (UTC) :::Aesthetically, I prefer left-justification for the infobox text. I don't have a true reason why beyond the fact that it ruins the whole "* (w/)" setup I pulled for the previous/next forms sections. If there's a nice way to show that, I guess I wouldn't mind too much? :::My attempts at messing around are at Template:Digimon Infobox3 with a sandbox at User:Lanate/Sandbox. Lanate (talk) 13:24, June 23, 2012 (UTC) :I'm gonna go ahead and get this implemented now. The way it's coded, it shouldn't cause any coding problems, but we'll have to address the various articles to make certain stuff show up again. 22:56, June 25, 2012 (UTC) ::Do you think Digital Lifeforms need their own boxes or can we just piggyback on the Digimon Infobox now? Except for the D-Reaper Agents, which explicitly need the "equivalent" line. Lanate (talk) 23:19, June 25, 2012 (UTC) :::Most of them are given legitimate levels (like Yggdrasill), so I'd say they can keep the Digimon Infobox, and we save Digital Lifeform for those with unique or unknown classification systems. 04:33, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thanks alot SnowGoburimon look this page http://dma.wtw-x.net/dexsnowgoburi.shtml snow Goburimon digivolve to hyogamon,so do not edit!!!!! :DW:EVOLVE. Where's the profile sourced to? Lanate (talk) 01:31, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Digi cup please place Fan:Digi cup as an event that everyone can see and vote also please --Ricardozangelmi 01:37, June 23, 2012 (UTC) :Not on the front page. Take it to a forum; this wiki isn't designed for things like that. Lanate (talk) 02:28, June 23, 2012 (UTC) ::Yeah, it would work best as a forum. On that note, do we want to set up a colosseum matchup thingy? They have a relatively popular one at the KHWiki? 15:20, June 23, 2012 (UTC) :::We don't have enough regular users. =/ I think it'd fall to the wayside, like our Featured Article and News sections. Lanate (talk) 15:26, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Cyberdramon Cyberdramon's description says he's not a virus buster but every time i would edit it someone would change it back can you tell me why Austint117 13:16, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Digimon World Data Squad I need to get a full list, but the credits for Digimon World Data Squad give voice actors for many characters, many of whom only show up as playable digivolutions. Basically, it's the entire main lines of each Digimon, plus the main line for Sleipmon. Although it is optional to digivolve to these forms, all six of them are displayed in the same manner (the right arm of their Digimon's Galaxy), and being listed in the credits implies that they were considered characters...the effect of this is that we would list the Renamon and Kudamon lines as partnered to Yuma, and the Biyomon line as partnered to Kosaburo. What do you think? *PS. There should be videos on youtube if you want to check for yourself. 18:40, July 19, 2012 (UTC) :It makes sense, I guess. I'd rather the whole partner Digimon to Seven Great Demon Lords doesn't get cited on the infobox though... I feel like this is a much more special case than normal. :Also, I think we should merge the Belphemon (Data Squad) and Belphemon (Digimon World Data Squad) characters, but make Birdramon and Phoenixmon use the (Digimon World Data Squad) parser. The former because I can't remember why I objected in the first place, and the latter because it fits better with the fact that we have to use Biyomon and Garudamon versions. Lanate (talk) 20:44, July 19, 2012 (UTC) ::I added the Demon Lords because, when you return to fight them, they variously befriend or admire each of the PC's sins, and decide to grant their essence to each Digimon; each Digimon then talks about having the power of "X Demon Lord" and how they will use it well, so it seemed like a story Digivolution to me. Technically we don't see them actually digivolve, so...I guess we could take it out of the infobox, but I still feel it would be appropriate to cover it on the talk pages. ::After playing DWDS to completion, it turns out that you can have more than one of a Demon Lord AS one of the SGDL at a time. Basically, the game treats them as manifestations of their respective sin, and so you have both a Lucemon-main-antagonist and Lucemon-guy-who-befriends-you-and-merges-with-Lalamon in the same game, and it specifically calls them separate characters. As such, I think we can easily resolve the Belphemon situation as, they were separate manifestations of Sloth, and totally separate characters. Interestingly enough, the game also states this for its Merukimon, who is smaller than the anime one and chastises him for losing to a human. ::I totally agree with the Biyomon thing. 20:56, July 19, 2012 (UTC) :::We could easily merge the sections as two continuities of the same character. Basically, it's me being picky because I'm not sure I like having a "Belphemon (Digimon World Data Squad)" while the rest of its fellows are "X (Data Squad)". :::For the digivolutions to the SGDL, I don't mind mentioning it somewhere, but I feel it's more character-specific than species-specific. Like, "I find you worthy so I'm giving you the power to become me" rather than X Digimon digivolves to it. Lanate (talk) 21:17, July 19, 2012 (UTC) May I ask some questions about what you are saying: Alright, I know that Lilithmon's essence is gained on Livilus island, Leviamon's at Sea Precipice Jerapilus, Belphemon's at Rage Cavern, Barbamon's at Mirage Museum (Ironic that Barbamon is fought at Mirage Museum and his esscence merges with Gaomon-who can become MIRAGEGaogamon, wouldn't you say?), Beelzemon's at the Digital Dungemon and Creepymon/Demon at Walter Island. My question is: Where is Lucemon (Chaos Mode)'s essence found? My next question is: Can you get the digivolution lines for Kamemon and Kudamon i.e Kamemon-Gwappamon-Shawjamon-JumboGamemon and Kudamon-Reppamon-Cherrinmon-Sleipmon, in Digimon World Data Squad? Follow up question: In whose digivolution galaxies are they located? Next question after: What are you trying to say about Merukimon in World Data Squad vs Data Squad (anime)? Final question: Are you trying to say that Belphemon (Data Squad) and Belphemon (World Data Squad) could be considered alternate versions across different timelines? Jdogno7 (talk) 06:48, August 28, 2012 (UTC) #Lucemon Chaos Mode reappears at the Ice Labyrinth. Each demon lord reappears where it was first fought. #You obtain Kamemon's forms for Falcomon by defeating and his evolutions, but Kudamon's forms are just unlocked normally by . Unlike with the demon lords, the Kamemon forms are not explicitly mentioned by the script. #A Merukimon appears in the Ice Labyrinth and says that it is a separate being than the Merukimon at the Infinite Ice Wall. #Digimon World Data Squad treats the demon lords as inevitable manifestations of their respective sin; once "Lust" becomes concentrated enough, it will create a Lilithmon no matter the circumstances. There is a vague implication that each instance of the demon lord shares a mind with the other instances (Lilithmon's manifestation explicitly discusses her previous bond with Yuma, while the Lucemon manifestation states that it is a separate being from the main antagonist when the DATS members chastise it for the antagonist's misdeeds), so what we've got is somewhat similar to the Flood in HALO: there are multiple, independent bodies with one mind. 08:41, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for that but can I ask a few more questions based on the answers: 1. What do you mean that Kamemon's forms are not explicitly mentioned by the script? Follow up question: Are Kudamon's? 2. More of a statement than a question: Isn't the "Infinite Ice Wall" meant to be called the "Infinite Ice Ridge"? 3. So Digimon World Data Squad treats the Great Demon Lords as manifestations of their respective sin: My question is, does that make Lucemon Wild/Shadowlord/Satan Mode a manifestastion of all of them or just the sin of Pride? Jdogno7 (talk) 07:50, August 29, 2012 (UTC) ::The Kamemon digivolutions have the requirement to "defeat X", where X is Yushima's version of that Digimon. However, unlike the Demon Lords who explicitly state that they are giving you their power, no one ever remarks on Falcomon (poss. Biyomon, I forget) "earning the ability" to transform into the Kamemon line. This is true with most of the special bosses, as well, although I'd have to check for Darkdramon and BantyoLeomon. ::Sure. ::Demon Lord is simply Lucemon's "true form". It is the same being and matter as the one that orchestrates the events of the game. 13:52, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Knightmon's attacks I was told by Kryten Koro to clear this before you. It is listed on Knightmon's species page under its attacks that Beserk Sword and Electric Slash are the same move as below: "Berserk Sword/Electric Slash: Swings its greatsword like a berserker, cutting everything in two with a single stroke." Shouldn't they be counted as different moves by the fact that they have very different effects? Jdogno7 (talk) 06:48, August 28, 2012 (UTC) When could this be looked over? Not trying to be problematic. Just trying to get this resolved. :I'd have to look it over, but if it's the same attack name, then it's the same attack with a different interpretation. Lanate (talk) 00:28, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Real World A vandal created the article for Real World. Since it is important for the wiki, I just made it a stub, so it could be kept and wouldn't be a spam. Please, see the article's history to block the vandal; he/she uses an IP adress. ''Tailed'' ''Fox'' 03:27, July 21, 2012 (UTC) :Done. 03:58, July 21, 2012 (UTC) got some stuff about grandiskuwagamon, it on his page. Forum Lanate, could you please see this? 16:14, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Digital Lifeform Infobox Lanate, can you please explain the reason for deleting that? 16:20, 2012 (UTC) :It was an old mirror of the Digimon Infobox and really had only one line that was different, which was based on the old way of writing "Digimon" after the type. The Infobox itself was phased out after Kryten finished the new Infobox, so that we don't have to keep updating two templates with minimal differences. It's fine to use the Digimon Infobox for any species-related articles. Lanate (talk) 16:36, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Digimon Wiki Affiliation/Help Hello! The wiki for the new FUNimation anime, Kingdom (http://kingdom-anime.wikia.com/wiki/Kingdom_Wiki), is new and needs some help, so I was hoping you could let others in your community know about it and help out a fellow FUNimation wiki! I also was hoping that the Kingdom and Digimon Wikis could be affiliated in order to increase the traffic flow between the two. KrytenKoro said it was alright, but also requested that I ask you and G-SANtos as well. If interested, can one of you send me a button for the Digimon wiki for me to put under Kingdom Affiliates? Thanks! Gcheung28 (talk) 16:52, August 2, 2012 (UTC) :I don't see any problem with it. Lanate (talk) 19:55, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Great! Here is the button for the Kingdom Wiki: If you don't do buttons, simply adding a link to the wiki in your affiliates section would be awesome too. Please send me a button for the Digimon wiki to add to Kingdom's affiliates! Gcheung28 (talk) 20:56, August 2, 2012 (UTC) "(...it's disgusting" I apologize. I remembered it appearing as "Gaoga Tornado" in Digimon World Data Squad and the other DS games, so that's what I was basing it on. 20:34, August 8, 2012 (UTC) :The "it's disgusting" wasn't directed toward you. It was directed toward the dubbing when I discovered that it really was "Gaoga Tornade". Lanate (talk) 21:01, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for fixing that up! Help with templates Could you help me? I wanted to use the Card Infobox DM-OP template but I don't now the code to put in the article. Could you tell me the code, and an explanation of each funtion? Henrydramon (talk) 17:50, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Meingott Seriously can we ban him, or is there some way that we can get him to stop using bad grammar and the wrong format? 06:14, August 16, 2012 (UTC) :EDIT: And stupid linking styles. 13:10, August 16, 2012 (UTC) ::3 strikes and then ban for three months; first strike is the Savers movie page. Lanate (talk) 18:13, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Other names Do we also use those for alternate names for the non-English localizations (ex. Dokugumon, Lucemon Chaos Mode, Paildramon)? What about the Bandai names (ex. Rockmon, Apokarimon)? If so, how do we specify the source? 14:10, August 24, 2012 (UTC) :Probably. He did this for Gaiomon, and I did it for Imperialdramon Fighter Mode. If the source is an episode, should we use the title the episode had in that localization? We use the Japanese names for the Japanese voice actors pages, and for hte Savers section of BomberNanimon, after all. 15:34, August 24, 2012 (UTC) ::As long as it still links to the English article, I'm fine with it. Do we want to start setting up redirects for Spanish/French/Portuguese titles of the episodes? 16:18, August 24, 2012 (UTC) :::Wikimon has the title cards for the European Portuguese dub, which have the titles in Spanish. Apparently, the European Portuguse dub is based on either Latin American dub or the Castellano dub, more likely the Castellano dub, as Spain is Portugal's neighbor, but we need to check just to be sure. 16:34, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Featured Articles I noticed that you have stopped updating the Featured Articles. Why is that? Final Cannon Dyskusja 12:30, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Romaji Why did you remove those in the list of characters of the Digimon World series? 11:17, September 20, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry, it might be an outdated policy right now, but we used to avoid romaji for the most part in places where we could directly put what the romaji is supposed to represent, like "Flash" instead of "Furasshu" or something. We do it for attacks, but it doesn't have to extend elsewhere, I guess. Lanate (talk) 01:24, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Lost Evolution Is there a Daemon in the Gaia Origin? If not, are the Gallantmon Crimson Mode and Daemon indicated to be any other characters from DS or Dawn/Dusk (possibly Three Great Demons)? 22:44, September 27, 2012 (UTC) :If you stretch, you might be able to pull off a Gaia Origin/Three Great Demons angle, but nothing comes to mind. Lanate (talk) 09:40, September 28, 2012 (UTC) ::Oh well. On another note, would it be worth it to start character pages for the video game player characters? 14:23, September 28, 2012 (UTC) :::Protagonists, maybe... Depends on the depth of the articles. Do we separate Protagonists of Dawn/Dusk from Koh/Sayo? Lanate (talk) 16:18, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Digimon Pages format problem Hi. I've actually been part of various wikias under the same name, so I've played a part in fixing and editing information. I'm well versed with various wikia's styles and rules. I've done some edits here about a year or so ago, but fell off the map due to outside concerns. Only in the past two months have I reactivated my name on the wikias I help with. Anyway, onto why I'm here. I've recently helped in adding information to the various Digimon pages since I started to relive the game those sections were based on: Digimon World 2. Having had a previous edit with the same type of information stick around for nearly a year, I wanted to help expand the data on various pages, now that I have more free time. However, it didn't seem to be the way it was a year ago, and all my data has been taken off. I was adding data about the Digimon's various attack techniques, including effects, range, and MP use. All of them were taken down because of the pages' "format". So this is my gripe about the format. Returning to a previous edit I did a long time ago (Soulmon), I, you could say I "slimmed down" the info slightly, and ever since it's been still on that page. What annoys me is that other Digimon pages (Whamon Ultimate, for example) have similar, if not identical info, to what I was writing, and that remained untouched. Now I'm not accusing anyone of big-brother or whatnot, I'm accusing the fact that this "format" will accept such info in some cases, like with Whamon Ultimate, but not on others, especially if they have been recently edited. My feeling is this. Anyone who still has the game would want knowledge on the certain Digimon available, right? This wikia is to provide info like that, right? So why does the "format" allow some forms of information under the radar, while others with the same concept and goal, even written the same way, are subjected to instant deletion? Answer this for me please? I'm just trying to help, but with this feeling of big-brother hovering over me again, I don't want to leave this wikia like I did Bulbapedia for the same reasons. Thank you. Zero Blade Tiger (talk) 00:52, October 10, 2012 (UTC)Zero Blade TigerZero Blade Tiger (talk) 00:52, October 10, 2012 (UTC) :While we encourage more information, as a wiki, we are uninterested in covering games from a walkthrough/strategic standpoint, which is the category in which these Soulmon page edits fall. Attack descriptions for video games are more appropriate for an attack list, such as the one we've built for Dawn and Dusk. The format we've settled open is based on our desire to be informative without being a walkthrough, and while it is open for debate on our , changes would have to be through consensus. Lanate (talk) 01:44, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Masters images I've made a start on them using the Facebook images here. I still have to figure out how to deal with the grey-background images. 06:41, October 30, 2012 (UTC)